User talk:Supermorff
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hal Jordon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Will94 (Talk) 17:22, December 2, 2010 Thanks Thank you! It's still under construction, though. There's no much to work with... If you have any ideas, please, I'm all ears. ― Thailog 15:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I can't see why not. Are they already on the database? ― Thailog 15:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Added all three. ― Thailog 15:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) GargWiki Actually I know a lot about Gargoyles, it was (or maybe still is) one of my favorite animated series of all time. Second only to Batman: TAS or JLU, never could get my mind set one that. And I know of AskGreg because I have myself posted a couple of questions while I was writing bios for the Spectacular Spider-Man on the MAU Wiki. And Greg answered them and was totally cool, but it takes him (understandably) between one to two months to answer each question, so I kinda gave up. I popped in a few days ago to see if he was answering YJ question when I saw the Water-Bearers answer. As for GargWiki, I think I once tried to edit something but I think the site was looked or I needed permission to login. Can't remember. Regardless, I think I just didn't bother again. Wikia also has a Gargoyles Wiki but I always had so much on my plate on the DCAU Wiki that I never did too much there. I was totally bummed with Spider-Man was canceled, but after watching the first episode of YJ, I feel sort of excited about engaging in a new wiki project. Though I can't possibly contribute like I used to all by myself. ― Thailog 18:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I just might. Though I can tell there's not much I can do there... Everything seems pretty much done already. ― Thailog 18:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::What the fudge happened to the wiki? I was finally willing to go through all the hoops to register there and the thing is gone... Did you guys move? ― Thailog 19:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::That's the worst part. I'm not imaginative that way. ― Thailog 14:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::There. Guess who am I. :s ― Thailog 14:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes I'd appreciate your input about infoboxes. ― Thailog 18:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with all of you said. Though I was never a fan of the "first appearance" stint on the infobox. Are we going to list only the first appearances? I always liked Appearances sections, and if they are to be done as in the DCAU Wiki, then the infobox field may be redundant. :I'd get rid of all of the ones you said, plus the "caption" and "alignment". "Good" or "Evil"?? Very condescending. Not to mention subjective. Also, allies and teams. Redundant much? ― Thailog 18:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't bother me that much. What fields should go to the collapsible table then? ― Thailog 20:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::It's done. Check it out and see if there's any way we can improve it. ― Thailog 12:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, usually the voice actors' link goes on the bottom of the infobox on every wiki, but the MAU wiki is the only site I work on that uses collapsible infoboxes, so it stays hidden. However, we also have a "Background" section to include real-world information. There we make a reference to the voice actor. ― Thailog 13:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, I can't believe I didn't think of that... ― Thailog 19:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Rights Done!! I have been thinking about making you an admin for a while now, so there you go!! I'd just like to say thanks for everything you are doing! Also, I have been thinking of making some character tabs for the main page, with links to their respective articles, and I have these so far. What do you think?? Will94|talk page 08:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Character Tabs Unfortunately we don't have any good photos of Kid Flash as of yet, so I had to use the poster image and erase the other characters replacing them with a white background. Will94|talk page 22:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Animation debuts Sorry to disagree, but "animation debuts" are pieces of information as relevant as everything else pertaining to characters. Maybe this can be more elaborated, but the fact that the character never appeared on any other animated show must bear some relevant in face of the fact that many others have had many iterations on a plethora of shows. Readers may want to know if or where these characters appeared prior to this show, and if they can't find the answer here, they'll look elsewhere, and this wiki fails to live up to its purpose. People come here for information, and if we start selecting it based on what we thing people "care" to know, then we'll end up cutting out lots of stuff that many may find interesting. ― Thailog 22:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Relevance is obviously a subjective concept, not easily quantifiable. What I think to be relevant, you don't, and what you take as relevant I think it may be a narrow view on this wiki's purpose. Since it concerns an animated show, I think that everything related to that can and should be mentioned, including the fact that a given character has never appeared in animation before, or if they did, where and how different they were. It's an out-of-universe outline of the character, mirroring the in-universe one in the history section. I see Trivia sections with a lot more irrelevant and borderline trite information than this. ― Thailog 00:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Such as most of those in Robin, but particularly #8. As for the differences, I do try to point them out, but for most, so far, we don't have enough information on the current versions to outline similarities or differences yet. I did intent to add comics background on Mister Twister as a complement to the "animated debut" note, but I had to postpone it. So, I don't see how productive it is to just completely remove a section because it is "incomplete". This is a community effort, so if I hadn't finished it so far, someone else could have. ― Thailog 13:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Why does superman stay away from Superboy. If i recall then he doesn't mind much of cloning things in comics and other series. What u think? But Bizzaro is similar to Superman too but when he showed up, Superman was as calm as he always is. Berserk Avenger 09:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Berserk Avenger -- I ment when Bizzaro showed up in other Superman Comics and animated series. He wasnt so shocked, yet in this one he is getting to disturbed by superboy's presence. Organization Template Hey Supermorff, I made a template last night for organizations, groups, teams, races etc. I was wondering if you could help me put it on those pages. You can find it here. Thanks, [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 23:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Young Justice a part of Justice League "The Justice League agreed to let them form a team but under League terms. One of the reasons why the team was allowed was Batman's need for an undercover covert ops unit who could work under the radar due the increasing efficiency of criminals and evil organizations like Cadmus." The above paragraph tells Young Justice is a team of Justice League i.e. an covert special operations doing specail missons. They are given missons by Batman of Justice League. They are under the supervision of Red Tornado of Justice League. They are trained hand to hand combat by Black Canary of Justice League. So as they are covert special operations team under Justice League, can they come under category of Justice League. Ankit09 10:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments Hey Morff, do you think we should enable comments on pages? Just had the thought then. Get back to me, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 08:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Images origin Hey Morff, I was wondering if you knew where the screencaps of episodes are being found? Thanks, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Hey Morff. I found these duplicate pages, but I can't remember what the name of the school was. Anyway, the pages are Conservatory of Sorcery and the other is Observatory of Sorcery. Also, where are you downloading the episodes from? I figure that with them on my laptop I can get more info from the episodes. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What's the point of a talk page? Spotlight Do you think we should apply? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 08:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Nevermind, we don't have enough pages yet. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 08:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) I was sick and tired of the broken vidoes, and I thought that episodes might look good. Also, for spotlight, we need 200 pages, whcih we don't yet, so I am working on that. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 18:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Boom Tube clean up and image -- I knew what I was kicking out was rough and I'm all for keeping speculation limited and labeled as such Oknight 15:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supe-- I think we should add the category "objects" under the universe drop-down but I don't know how to edit that -- if you agree and know how would you make that edit?Oknight 18:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Rob and F in Bereft Just wanted to clarify something... In Bereft when the team have still lost their memories, and Kid Flash and Robin meet up with each other, did you get the impression that they had met (and been friends) before the creation of the team? This also comes across in Independence Day when they are walking into the Hall of Justice and the punch fists together. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : Cool, I'm going to add it to the articles if it hasn't already been done. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Official Art Placement Recently with the official art that is placed in the characteristics section, I have been moving down into the references or appearences heasder because they usually do not display the characters history, characteristics, or personality and screens should be in the body of an article. A user on Flash moved the image back, with the summary "moving to better spot". Where do you think it should go? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 19:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Urgent forum reply Hi Morff. If you could please read this, thanks. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) When you get a chance, could you also add Locations to the Universe drop-down (if you agree)Oknight 01:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Doing it now. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 05:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I'm thinking about Spotlight again. We need at least 200 articles, and we have 290. I might expand a few short ones, then request. Is that okay with you? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I've just realized that this wikia is lacking a relationship category. Why is that? Good news! Hey Morff, check this out. :D [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 02:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : It's more of a suggestion really, they don't always take it. But I provided File:The-Big-Leagues.jpg as an image, I thought it would look best. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 19:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The Flaming C should we keep and expand the article? Or delete it? I'd like to keep it, because we can provide an image and infobox for it, and set the article up so as to to make it high quality. Thoughts? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 01:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) User page policy Do you think we should make one? On accounts of this. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 06:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make me, TheBen10Mazter, a administrator? Hey supermorrf can you atleast make me a rollback? Hey, is the appearance convention TV episodes before Comics issues? I just assumed we were doing chronological sequenceOknight 01:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) My only concern was for people coming in later with reruns -- since we have a solid timeline for this thing I thought that would be clearer -- for example, we only now learn that Robin Aqualad and Kid Flash had just recently fought Hook and Black Spider when they run into them again in Infiltrator -- but if you think first airdate/publish is a better standard, I'll stick to thatOknight 01:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Regarding appearances and the issue of how you would sequence episodes with a long timeline-- since every episode has a time stamp on nearly every change of scene, sequence should be easy to determine -- if issue 18 of the comic comes out with a missing scene in Dropzone where Kobra is seen tying his shoes while the team is flying towards the island, you would list Kobra's "issue 18" appearance followed by "Dropzone" with earliest appearance in each determining the sequence-- then if the comic ends with Kobra trying to find his boat at the shore of the island after he vanishes into the jungle at the end of "Dropzone" you don't repeat the "issue 18" reference -- like I say, I'm not strongly advocating, just suggesting it could work.Oknight 01:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ask Greg Ask Greg is a recurring and will always be the most reliable source of information we will use, so I think we should use a standardized, user-friendly template for those references. Parameter 1= answer date, Parameter 2= answer id, Parameter 3= Parameter 1 if unused (when the answer date and retrieval date coincide). ― Thailog 14:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's why I asked you. It would aid you the most of all people. ― Thailog 15:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Then never mind. :) ― Thailog 19:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I don't really know a lot about technology, but I am good with graphic designing and getting new information. I really hope I can help on this wiki. Rollback Hi, i have seen some vandal and i would like to revert it back easier, so can you make me a rollback. I have been here for almost a month and i am a good editor. Please consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter Vandal or newbie? A nony made these edits]. Do you think it is just a newbie nony, or is that a reference to female genitalia? The edit has been undone, but I was wondering if you thought a block was in order, or guidance? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Adding Thank you for recreating the Artemis page. Once I saw it all blank, I freaked a bit. Thanks!!! -YoungJusticeFan Insults If a Wikia Contibutor is harassaing people on forums, is there anything a person could do to stop it? Thanks! -CalienteSnaidero Re: Insults Some contributor on YoungJusticeFan's Blog keeps calling us morons and saying our opinions are dumb. I asked him/her to stop insulting us and he/she kept doing it. Thanks again. -CalienteSnaidero Thank you! Thanks! I'm gonna try the signature thing right now. CalienteSnaidero 20:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC)CalienteSnaidero My Blog Hey! It's O.K about the whole harassing thing on my blog I mean it's not a huge deal. I mean some people can be rude. If you want to see yourself, click here.﻿ Interview How do you feel about your second win? :Great. And surprised, again. Not sure what I did this month to warrant such support. But it's always nice to be appreciated. :#1 Q) What infraction do you hate the most on a wiki? :A) I don't like it when people aren't civil with each other. Civility is so important for wiki communities. If we can't get along, what's the point? :#2 Q) How much has the wiki changed in four years? :A) So much I can't even really remember what the wiki used to be like. The skin has changed twice, policies have been refined, the amount of content has shot up. Users have come and gone. And, of course, we held the huge Sonic Character Tournament this past year. :#3 Q) How do you feel the Sonic Character Tournament went? :A) Fantastically! We got some brilliant turnouts, some great comments, and I think everyone had a blast. Also, the best hedgehog won, which was nice (but it was touch-and-go for a minute!). And hopefully we attracted a lot of new users to the wiki. Everyone put in a lot of effort, but in the end it was absolutely worth it! :#4 Q) While the move is taking quite some time, it's still active. If you went, what would you want to do or change on the new SNN that you can't do here? :A) Can't really think of a thing. It might be a good opportunity to review some policies, but I suppose we could do that here just as well as there. :#5 Q) What was the worst vandalism incident you ever had to deal with? :A) I don't think about vandalism in those terms. Vandalism happens. Fix it, block the user responsible, and move on. Don't let it ruin your day. Glorifying the incident will only give the vandal attention and make them more likely to do it again. :#6 Q) You've been around longer than almost anyone, so tell us: when did the infamous iLike first appear? :A) No idea. See the previous response. :#7 Q) What aspect of SNN do you like the most? :A) I like the idea of making an encyclopedia that will be around for years to come, and I like making pages for things that nobody else has documented anywhere else on the internet yet. :#8 Q) What aspect of SNN do you dislike the most? :A) It's far too addictive! :#9 Q) If you could change anything about any character, who and what would it be? :A) Hmm... Sonic should be orange. And he shouldn't have super speed. Or spikes. :P Nah. Why would I want to change anything about anyone? :#10 Q) First thing that comes to your mind when I say this word: "eclaire"? :A) Those little cream-filled pastries. Although the thing I think of after the first thing is an episode of the 1990s cartoon The Tick which featured two Belgian superheroes named Eclair and Blitzen. Random, eh? Lemme know when you're done.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you for welcomeing me to this wiki i am a big fan of this young juscice. should they do a show about the young avengers and do you likr teddy bears?